The Legend Of Zelda: The Heroine Of Salvation
by HollowOmega SDG
Summary: Hyrule has entered it's darkest hour since it's creation. Ganondorf the King Of Darkness has done the un thinkable. He has Killed The Hero Of Time along with Capturing The Princess Of Destiny. Now The Goddess head back in time in hopes of preparing him better but are they already to late?
1. Prolouge: Farwell Hero Of Time

**A/N: Hey Everyone HollowOmega here and I would like to welcome you to a revamp of my Zelda Stories. This is The Heroine Of Salvation. I would like to thank AzureXPhoenix for helping add the meat also known as The Detail to the story. Please Enjoy the story and Review if you like the story.**

* * *

The clouds overhead were darkened with the evil energies that pervaded the land due to the influence of the now dead King of Theives, the rubble of what was once Hyrule Castle littering the field of battle as a reminder of the terrible power that had been ended that day. "Finally...it's all over..." Zelda said with a slight sigh of relief as she gazed at where the king had been laying only moments before. Link sheathed his sword after wiping the sweat from his brow, his body ached, his head pounded, and his ears hummed with the ringing of the evil king's magic. "Navi...let's go home..." he said as he turned back towards Zelda, a smile on his face and tears in her eyes bringing a close to the incredible struggle that had been going on for the last seven years. It was then that the ground rumbled, the dull and hollow thud of the stones behind him.

causing Link to turn around slowly. "No...it...it's not..." Zelda stammered in disbelief as she took a couple of steps back. Link drew his sword once more as Ganondorf erupted from the collapsed rubble that dominated the center of the otherwise barren island they stood on. "No...I'll not let it in like this!" he proclaimed as he floated higher and higher into the air. "I SHALL NOT LOSE TO A MERE CHILD AND HIS FAIRY!" he yelled as he raised his left hand, his breathing was labored and his eyes where white with the strain, but he would not falter. His magic poured forth, pervading the area around them and causing flames to leap from the ground sealing Link within the roaring inferno. Ganon's form changed drastically, wicked horns curling from his now reptilian head and his hair elongating to about mid back to drape behind his shoulders. A long, hardened tail covered with scales likened to steel erupted from his back side, the sounds of bones breaking repeatedly and forming back once more being just loud enough to be heard over the hissing of evil magics that warped Ganon's body, the same magic that had warped the Triforce of Power when he had touched it. With a heavy cracking of the stones beneath his now enormous feet, and the singing of his twin blades that had formed from nothing now flying through the air, Ganon looked fearsome indeed. Link steeled himself for what was to come, though he did not know if he had the power to continue, the last battle was taking its toll on him, and he now looked at his opposition with wonder...how much stronger had the Dark King become, how much closer to the goddess's of power did he tread. Zelda clasped her hand over her heart and watched from behind the flames as Navi flew to join her. "His magic is too strong still!" she yelled over the loud flames behind her, "I can't even get close!" to which Zelda felt a single tear fall from her eye, across her cheek, and on the glove that encased her left arm. "I know Navi, for now...Link is on his own..." Navi and Zelda stood there mortified at the appearance of the Dark King, and it was at that moment the sound of steel slicing through the stone and dirt next to them came from Zelda's right side. "No..." she said as she looked and saw the fabled Master Sword parted from it's wielder, with that she lost all hope in her heart that Link could defeat Ganon, and yet she still found strength somehow. "Link! Don't give up! You're the Hero of Time!" she screamed out through her tears as Navi tried futily to pull the sword from the ground. Link couldn't be so sure Ganon was certain to win, and there was little Link could do to stop him.

Sensing the Hero's hesitance, and uncertainty of the situation, Ganon took that moment to strike as quickly as he could, His massive tree-esque arm bringing the blade of his giant sword down towards Link. Only too late did Link actually notice the movement causing him to curse himself mentally as he did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. The loud ringing of steel against a magical shield pierced the darkness as Link was sent flying into a pillar on the far side of the battle field, the Mirror shield had saved him this time but only just. Ganon was infuriated at the Hero, "how can he show such Impudence against me!? THE KING OF DARKNESS!" he roared in his own mind as he charged for Link's struggling body. "C'mon Link...get up..." Link heard his own voice echo through his thoughts, he couldn't let it end this way. He struggled to his feet with his shield at the ready only to be attacked once more, the heavy blow of Ganon making contact with the mirror shield again, this time sending Link careening back across the field to the other side. Was he smarter than before? Ganon certainly was stronger, but his fighting was different this time. It was as though the triforce had done more to his body than just a physical change. What Link didn't know was that Ganon had underestimated him the last time, and was determined that it wouldn't happen again.

Ganon's mind was reeling through the battle, each possible situation coming to pass in mere seconds before his mind as his warrior's training bore fruit. He was an assassin, a theif, and by all rights a murderer, he had even conquered Hyrule and it's loathesome eyesore of a king with his unique talent in battle, and he was about to show this child exactly what that meant. "GET UP LINK! YOU CAN'T LET HIM WIN! YOU'RE SO CLOSE TO ENDING ALL OF THIS!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs through sobbing breaks in her voice, she was within the clutches of despair at seeing the Hero of Time so casually batted aside like he was some sort of toy doll, Navi had all but given up as well though she was ever more determined as she saw link struggling to his feet for a second time. "I have to do something...Zelda can you possibly ward Ganon's magic off of me?" she asked the Princess who now looked at her incredulously, it took a moment but Zelda's thoughts cleared and she nodded. "Then do so...I have to help him..somehow..." she said with urgency, Zelda straightened and took a breath as she cried through gritted teeth. Navi had a plan, of that she was sure, but without the Master Sword she knew Link was doomed to fail. "Navi go! Find a way to distract Ganon so Link can retrieve the sword!" she said as the spell finished without a second to spare. With a nod and a steeled gaze at Link she was off through the flames which seemed to part specifically to let the small Fairy in.

Link coughed as he felt the reverberations still rattling his arm, the blow had left his shield arm feeling like jelly but he knew he couldn't stop now. With all the power he had within him he called out to the artifacts that he had obtained from the temples, each one with it's own feeling of resonance. The Fairy Bow was the first to answer with which he let out a relieved breath, another blow came crashing down towards him though this time Link was Ready for it. He dove to the side and rolled on his good arm so that he could break the fall, his legs arrying him through and supporting him as he came up and spun around. "Fayrore Save me..." he said as he felt magic surge through his body and into the tip of the Arrow, the light of justice breaking through the darkness to light up the Arena like the sun as Link loosed the Arrow towards the side of Ganon's face. The glint of the Arrow sparking to life warned Ganon that it was coming his way, though his larger form made it hard for him to move fast enough to dodge the Arrow. With a resigned growl he raised his arm, the effect was immediate as the light burned through his skin causing his arm to fall to his side. Blood poured from the wounded arm as Ganon roared in agony, Link was distraught at this though. A direct hit would have stunned, but in this Ganon was more akin to a bull that had been stuck with a branding Iron. He quickly started to pedal as Ganon stalked toward him, lighting cracking throught he sky overhead as he raised his sword for another blow.

Link was quick on his feet, and keen of mind, he was sure that he would not fall for the same trick twice. He dove again, this time between Ganon's legs, hoping to fake the monster out and confuse him, Ganon only smiled a snarling smile, however, as his tail came crashing down catching Link on the side of his head. Link bounced off the ground as the heavy, muscular tail battered him from above, and, on the rebound, caught him in mid air and rocketed him across the arena again. "Nice try boy...but I'm not stupid." Ganon snarled as he spoke. "Only a fool would leave a weakness exposed." he finished only to now see the Fairy flitting back and forth in his face. "Pick on me big boy! Bet you can't catch me!" Navi said as she kicked Ganon in the eye causing him to reel and howl in pain, he swiped at Navi repeatedly trying to catch the small fairy, but to no avail. Ganon was becoming more Furious as the fight went on and Link was standing again, the battle seemed to wage between the two for an eternity though Link was trying to end it as soon as possible. With another well aimed shot he loosed another Light Arrow, though the outcome, this time, was so far from the intended out come that Link thought the goddess's themselves had forsaken him. Ganon, in his flailing, had managed to angle his sword just right so that the Arrow had ricocheted off of the blade. Navi hadn't seen it in time, and the Arrow had caught her in flight, impailing her little body through the center and nearly tearing her in half as the Arrow embedded itself in the husk of the tree that had once stood proudly in the central courtyard of Castle Hyrule. The life quickly faded from her eyes as she raised her tiny hand, "I'm...sorry...Link..." she said with a final breath before she fell limp with the shaft of the Arrow protruding through her from the tree's trunk.

"Goddess no...NAVI!" Link cried out when he saw her disappear in the flash of light from his Arrow, he wanted to disbelieve it, to rewind time before he loosed the Arrow, but he knew it would be in vain. It was her destiny to die here, just as he believe it was his Destiny to defeat the dark king on this battle field. Thoughts of all the temples they had been through together passed through his mind as he gripped his bow tighter, "GANON! THIS ENDS NOW!" Link roared in anger as he ran towards the great beast. The King of Theives had a different plan though as he snarled back, he no longer saw a need for words as he brought his sword in low and fast. Parallel to the ground his blade ran, cutting through the rising dust and air so fast that it caused a sound eerily similar to the claws of death raking against steel. Link saw his opportuity to strike, the window was small but he would take it. His legs pumped furiously as he ran to meet the blade head on, his heart hammered driving blood through his veins and his brain was thrumming within his skull to mete out commands to his Muscles. "Now..." he thought as the blade was a mere two inches from him, he lept with all his might and placed his hand on the swiping steel to vault over the blade. It was like watching something ethereal in the way he moved, his body responding as though it were as lithe as a snake as he landed on the opposite side of the blade.

Zelda's hands clasped over her mouth as she noticed the small fairy hanging limp from the tree, the gore of the scene almost too much to bear for her. "Navi...no..." she breathed before clenching her fist and gritting her teeth tighter. "I cannot let this go on!" she said as she turned and ran to the Master Sword, her hands wrapped around the hilt of the legendary blade as tightly as she could while she pulled with all her might to free it from the ground. "Fayrore, Nayru, Din...if it is our destiny to win...then give me strength!" she cried out as she heaved as hard as she could. The blade slowly slid free from the dirt and stone it had embedded itself in, she couldn't help but give a little smile as she felt the goddess's were still on their side. "Hurry Link...stun him...do something...just get to me." she said quietly as she poured her magic into nto the blade of the Master Sword trying to do anything she could to help the Hero of Time. Link had turned after landing, an arrow already notched though he didn't remember grabbing it from his quiver, and fired another Light Arrow. The rays of justice pouring forth once more and again Ganon tried blocking it, though this time Links Aim was true. The arrow tore through the dark lord's arm, the skin severing in two and another gout of blood eruping from his body, and directly into the same eye that Navi had kicked Ganon in. As the arrow met its mark Link was met with a horrible sound, the howling roar of the beast as it went down to it's knees sounded like the roar the phantom had released in the Forest Temple. He had no time to lose as he saw the flames diminish and Zelda standing there with his sword in hand, like a shot he was off tearing earing across the field as fast as his legs would carry him as he heard the howling continue behind him. Ganon was dumbfounded, how could a small child just barely into the throes of manhood cause him such agony? How could he be treated as though he were merely child's play? The questions kept tearing through his head as the pain in his eye only seemed to intensify, he had to get the Arrow out. With a bellowing roar he grabbed hold of the shaft of the arrow and began to pull, the enchanted wood searing his palm as it touched. Another roar and another seared hand and Ganon was left to writhe in agony for another few moments. Zelda lifted the great Master Sword as Link approached her, his hands on hers and his free arm around her waist as he hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Zelda...we will rebuild Hyrule, and I WILL end this here..." he said as he looked towards the tree where Navi hung, tears formed in his eyes and his knuckles turned white on the swords hilt, "I owe Navi that much..." he finished as he leaned down and kissed Zelda deeply. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as sparks erupted between them, her heart fluttered even more and her mind began racing. It was as though all her troubles had ended in that moment, all her doubts laid to rest, and then it was over as quickly as it began. "I promise you Zelda...I won't fail...not this time...not again." Link said as he turned back to the battlefield with his sword in hand, his shield at the ready and a burning hatred in his eyes. "Count on it.." he said in a soft but threatening tone as he brought his sword up to the ready and charged towards Ganon.

The Dark King had managed to finally free himself from that accursed arrow, the blackend palms of his hands paying statment to that as he saw the Hero running back onto the field with that wretched blade of his. "You will fail child!" Ganon roared in anger as he picked his blades up off the ground and took off running as well. The two warriors met in the center of the field as another bolt of lightning cracked over head bathing them in a blue-white light from the heavens, the battle had turned ferocious as Links Master Sword canceled the strength of Ganon's blows allowing him to fight on equal with the dark lord. Clash after Clash of their blades, sparks flying this way and that, and finally the two broke apart, Ganon couldn't explain it but it felt like Link had gotten stronger somehow, like the sword was imbued with some sort of... "Magic... Zelda..." Ganon mouthed as he figured out why Link was able to fight like this. Link couldn't help but grin during the fight as he noticed the sagely magic permeating his gloves to strengthen his arms, his shield and sword felt lighter than ever and he was able to meet each blow with a counter of his own. He had Ganon reeling from the looks of it and if all was well, he'd be done before dawn and he and Zelda could go home. Ganon wouldn't have any part of that though, he knew all too well what the sage's magic was capable of and he knew perfectly how to counter it. Link charged at Ganon once more as the King of Thieves had predicted, and once more the clashed though this time something was wrong...everything had went still. "Link..what's happening in there?" Zelda asked herself as she could only see the silouhettes of the two fighters through the flames that now roared around the arena once more. She was worried, but his kiss and words had made her feel like the day could still be won. Another bolt overhead shown her that the two had clashed and were standing rather still at the moment, she didn't know why but she was sure that her spells had aided Link, she could only hope as she watched from the side. There was a warmth in his belly, blood dripping from the blade of his foe, and a pain unlike any other that he had ever felt before. "Damn...you..." Link said as he felt his body being lifted off the ground. His strength had left him as he coughed hard causing blood to drip down his chin, his arm twitched though he still held onto the sword. Held at arms length he could do very little to the dark king. It wouldn't have mattered though, it was over, Ganon had won the fight and the day.

"Hehehe...You didn't seriously think you could win boy? Against the King of Darkness? Against a trained warrior like me!?" Ganon roared as he flung Link off of his blade towards Zelda. The flames died down just in time for the Sage of Time to see the body of her beloved Hero flying at her across the field, dumbstruck by the sight she didn't have time to move. "No..." she said breathlessly as Link flew past her and over the edge of the cliff, his lifeless body dropping into the lava below the floating island that was the home of her once proud castle as she realized that she was alone once more.

Naryu's face paled slightly as she watched the events of the earth unfold before her very own eyes, the Hero of Time had been vanquished by the Evil King and now Ganon's sights had turned to the Princess and Sage of Time. "Faore, Din!" she called behind her "We must go now! Faore's Chosen has fallen and Ganon is to take mine soon." she said as she launched herself forward through the portal she had been watching the fight through. Din's hair erupted into the flames that had forged the earth itself as she cursed that name, Faore's own hair now producing a vibrant green light that had given life to the planet below. They were both fearful for what this had meant as they too ran towards the portal. "Why can't I just kill him myself, it would be the easiest solution.." Din spat behind Nayru as she tore through the portal behind the first of the three.

A goregous Sapphire light bathed the realm they passed through, speaking of wisdom as deep as the see as Nayru turned and looked at her sister. "Because Din, it would upset the balance of the world as we know it, and you know we cannot allow that to happen." she said in a voice as melodic as those of the Zora whom she had birthed from her Womb. "But isn't the balance already upset and in peril with Link having fallen?" asked Faore, as the third sister and the youngest of the three she looked almost child like, bearing the same innocent look as the Kokiri whom she had called her children. "Who care's about the Balance!? That was thrown out the moment the Dark One soiled our sacred realm with his boots!" Din all but shouted, the bright flames of her hair bathing the three in a heat that no mortal could have withstood as her anger flared at the at the situation. It was the same fiery temper that had given the Gorons their rock hard resolve, the same people that Din had charged with protection of her favorite land formation, known as Death Mountain. "Din! How could you speak so carelessly, would you go so far as to destroy the world if it meant Ganon's death?" Nayru berated her sister, Din was the second of the three, and the middle in age. "You know me better than that Nayru..." she said as her hair dimmed a bit, it was true though, if she could have killed Ganon she would, but the three had taken an oath not to interfere with more than words. Ganon closed his eyes after licking the blood of the Hero from his gigantic sword, "Ah...such a savory taste, ripe with despair and hatred." he said as his form slowly shifted back to his original state. Bright orange hair and skin as green as jade moothing out as he shrank, his eyes returning to their naturaly fiery amber and his teeth shrinking down from the tusks they had become to their normal size. His bones cracked as well and reformed once more, the sickening snap of bone and sinew resounding through the arena that he had fought in as he rolled his shoulders and neck. "That's better...can't believe I let that pest drive me that hard.." he said to himself as he looked to where Link had flown over the edge of the cliff. He had almost forgotten what it was that had caused such a thorn in his side, and probably would have had it not been for the loud sobbing of the woman whome was knelt by the edge with her arm extended as though she were trying to reach out to Link. "Ah yes...my, my Princess you seem so very sad." He said loudly enough for Zelda to hear as he walked towards her calmly, an evil and sadistic smirk across his face. "Whatever could be wrong?" he asked feigning concern as she stood up slowly and turned around to face him, the hatred that burned in her eyes for the man that walked towards her was clear and apparent as she held up her hand. "Stay back beast...I'm still a sage and I will kill you myself!" she shouted though Ganon knew she was just bluffing. Within the blink of her eye he dashed forward and was upon her with his right hand in her hair and his left around her throat, "Now Princess, haven't we learned anything today?" he asked her in a dark and threatening tone. "I am as Immortal as the Darkness I wield, and you are far too weak to stand against me.." he began to explain as he let go of her hair and lifted her into the air with his right arm. "Otherwise I'd have been dead long ago, oh powerful sage..." he snarled as he threw Zelda back towards the tree where Navi had been impaled by Link's own Arrow. She hit the tree hard, Zelda felt as though her back had snapped in two though from the ability to still move she could tell it wasn't, it didn't matter to her though. She laid upon the ground in a heap, her dress splayed around her in the dirt and heavy sobs coming from her chest as she felt the claws of despair taking a tighter hold on her, all was lost. She was too weak to use her magic after the spells she had cast upon the Master Sword and Navi, and without her power she couldn't get away from the monster that once more grabbed her by the throat. A loud booming sound came from the air overhead as Nayru, Din, and Faore burst through the barrier between worlds, their course set as straight as possible as they flew for Hyrule castle.

They seemed as streaks of color in the sky, moving faster than any mortal eye could have caught though Nayru feared they would be too late. "Step on it sisters, we cannot lose the Sage of Time too!" she cried as tears flew from her's and her sister's eyes with the pain that they felt emenating from their world. Each one feeling despair of their people, each one feeling the hatred that the world had for Ganon, and each one feeling the damage that had been done to their beloved Hyrule. "Just end it you foul monster..." Zelda said with a choked voice as the grip of Ganon tightened around her throat cutting off most of her oxygen. "You've... taken everything...My love...My Family...My Kingdom...it's all in ashes...just...kill me..." she begged as tears continued to roll down her cheeks which caused Ganon to smile wickedly. He had achieved the one thing he had desired since she had disappeared into the night with that damnable Shiekah Impa, she was broken, her spirit was no more and her will to fight had left her. "Oh come now Princess..." he said forcing her head back with his ever tightening grip, though he made sure she could still breathe. "What happened to your shadows that you hid in? Hmm, I knew Shiek was you, the disguise was too easy to see through..." he said as he brought her closer to his face. "I just needed the right time to strike.." he continued before slapping her full across the face with the back of his hand. Blood and saliva shot from her mouth as her head snapped to the right, she felt as though her head was going to explode from the combination of restricted air and now the pain that erupted from the side of her face. "You see Princess...killing you would be all too easy..." he said as his grip tightened more, this time cutting off her air supply completely. "I have other plans for you..." he whispered into her ear as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Choking and sputtering she tried desperately to release his grip on her throat but she was too weak, darkness swept up and took her in its arms, and Ganon laughed as he dropped her to the ground to crumple into a heap once more. By all accounts it would look as though she was dead, as though he had triumphed over the almighty Sage of Time, though in reality she was merely unconcious and breathing very shallowly. The ground rocked hard as Nayru, Din, and Faore landed on the floating island where Ganon stood, their very presence thickening the air and causing Ganon to feel an immense pressure on his shoulders. "Well well...look who decided to show up after their aythings failed." he sneered as he turned to face the three with impudence. "You see now! I AM A GOD OF EQUAL POWER TO YOU!" he roared as he watched the three standing there struck by the image that unfolded before them. A wave of heat so intense that Ganon's cloak, already in tatters, began to burn to ashes emenated from Din as she moved to rush forward. "You are nothing to us child!" she screamed though in her rage she had not seen her sister move in front of her. "No Din! We cannot..." she said with a sorrow most deep, Faore couldn't help but to break down into tears as she tore at the ground trying to find some semblance of life. "This will not end here Ganon, we will see your defeat...for now however..." she said as she looked to Faore. "It's...it's all gone!" she began to scream into the air as she continued to carve the earth with her ands looking for life, but nothing was there. "Stand up Faore my dear, it will be rectified..." Nayru said as she took Din's hand in her own as well. "By the power of the three we condemn thee King of Darkness, to the life of solitude and despair. A king you shall be, but by we sisters three, the rest of this world shall be set free!" Nayru chanted, her sisters began to join in, first in Din's voice, then in Faore's. "By the power of the three, we condemn thee! King of Darkness, to the life of solitude and Despair! A king you shall be, but by we sisters three! THE REST OF THIS WORLD SHALL BE SET FREE!" the sisters continued to chant as Ganon began running towards them with a vicious bloodlust in his eyes. "You cannot seal me! I am of your power! I will destroy you three for your impudence!" he shouted as he closed the gap between himself and and the sisters rapidly. Faore joined in last. "BY THE POWER OF THE THREE, WE CONDEMN THEE! KING OF DARKNESS, TO THE LIFE OF SOLITUDE AND DESPAIR! A KING YOU SHALL BE, BUT BY WE SISTERS THREE! THE REST OF THIS WORLD SHALL BE SET FREE!" they shouted as they chanted as their voices began to echo with an untold and ancient power. Ganon was stuck fast as a heavy headwind began to blow from around the sisters and towards him, he couldn't move and he couldn't understand why. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM AS STRONG AS YOU THREE!" he cried out as he felt his body begin to lighten before being lifted from the ground and flung back to the tree where he had tortured Zelda to her apparent death, his body causing the tree to crack and falter as the top half was blown over into the lava carrying Navi's small body with it. Without warning a Vortex had opened.

Directly behind Ganon and began to draw him in with an irresistable force, tendrils of light pouring from the black center of the vortex wrapped around his arms and neck as he grasped for anything to stop him from being drawn into the portal. "NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I HAVE WON! I AM TRIUMPHANT!" Ganon belowed as he was pulled into the portal, his hand wrapping tightly in the only thing that it could find, the dress that Zelda wore, as she too was pulled in with him. Nayru closed her eyes as they continued to chant, not wanting to see the body of her chosen and beloved daughter being dragged into the hellish isolation they had condemned Ganon to. Little did she know that Zelda was still alive, for she had not bothered to check, and thus the two were gone before them. The portal drawing in the last bit of Ganon's struggling body along with the small few strands of Zelda's hair as it slammed shut around them. As their power died down Faore and Din fell to their knees with heavy breath, "It is done sisters...now let us set back to righting the wrongs that have been commited these past seven years, and let us better prepare the champion this time...so that he may not fail again..." she said a she turned and waved her hand causing the sky to turn black.


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening of Darkness

**A/N: Here you go Guys Chapter One Of The Heroine Of Salvation. Thanks again to my good friend AzureXPhoenix for adding the Detail  
**

* * *

Ganondorf stood before the Great Deku Tree growling in frustration, his brow furrowed in anger as he clenched his fist by his side. "Do you think I was asking politely?" he asked threateningly as he stepped towards the ancient spirit. "Now hand over the Emerald or die...it does not matter to me. One way or another there will be none to claim it." he finished as he stopped just a few feet from the Great Deku Tree. The spirit within the Deku Tree had resided within the wooden vessel for hundreds of years, far before any life had walked the land of Hyrule, and now it was clear that the very life that it cherished so deeply was being threatened. "Thou shall not have the Stone of Power oh Darkest One, ye be not worthy to wield it's mighty power, now hasten thee and leave this place as thou hast no place within this forest of peace." the spirit responded to which Ganondorf grinned wickedly before snapping his fingers, his power radiated outward causing the shadows of the forest to warp and bend as though a dancing flame stood behind them. Slowly the shadows reached for him as he held his hands up as though to present something grand, "I had hoped you would be so obstinate with your decision Ancient One. Now watch, as all you hold dear is torn asunder!" Ganondorf cried to the heavens with a dark and foreboding laugh, the shadows that had reached for him now leaping to life in the form of shadow beasts from beyond. The Great Deku Tree responded in kind, light shining from its branches as it tried in vain to stop the shadow beasts from moving, and yet, Ganondorf had already seen to it that the spirit couldn't do anything. Within the blink of an eye Ganondorf had rushed forward and rammed his fists into the bark of the Great Deku tree, his very presence poisoning the holy powers of the Ancient Spirit though Ganondorf would not be happy until every inkling of light had left the spirits of the forest. "Now die...so that none may beckon the Emerald from within you for the rest of eternity." Ganondorf spat as he poured purest darkness into the tree causing the life within it to twist and corrupt into a twisted and hellish representation of what it once was.

Milo had been standing in front of the pathway to the Great Deku Tree as his usual duty commanded, and yet he was the first to go as the shadow beasts tore through the path and slammed into his back. One had remained to finish what the others had started with him as the cries of his people started to rise from the field and homes of the Kokiri Village, Milo had only a moment to look up towards the tree where Link slept, where the outcast had always been, before the shadow beast gave a powerful snap of its jaws on the back of Milo's neck. His blood stained the grass a dark red as the life left his body, the magic that kept him eternally a child doing very little to stem the flow of his blood as he laid there watching his village be torn apart by ferocity the likes of which he had never known before. The last thought that passed through his mind was that he was glad that Saria had already left for the forest, the final breath passing his lips as the shadows destroyed the village.

Ganondorf laughed darkly as he heard the cries of the Kokiri coming through the trees of the forest while the Great Deku Tree was completely helpless, "Ah the screams of death, and another blight of weakness wiped from this world...time to see what the Goron people think of the example made here..." the Dark One commented as he turned, his flowing red cape billowing behind him as he walked with haste from the clearing and into the village to behold the destruction his beasts had wrought.

The pangs of loss and death radiated through the forest as Saria knelt before the temple hidden within the trees and prayed, she hoped dearly that the Goddess's would come to save them, that perhaps Farore herself would hear her cries for help as her friends and loved ones were murdered in cold blood by a force of great evil. "Please...mother of life...help us.." she spoke aloud through tears born of the pain of loss, she couldn't explain why but she could feel the life of everyone in the forest, every living thing, perishing one by one. No Kokiri had ever said anything about being able to feel anothers pain, but she could now, she had always been able to, and it confused her as to what it could possibly mean. She heard a rustling in the trees beside her, a growling of anger and hatred that caused her to stand immediately while looking towards the trees. "No...no not this place too..." she said in disbelief as she began to step backwards, away from the disturbance. In a burst of movement the treeline exploded in a flurry of shadowy claws and teeth causing Saria to close her eyes knowing that she was done for, with no way to defend herself and nothing to stop them from getting her she prepared herself for the worst. "Mother save me..." she cried out as she felt the beasts grow nearer to her, the evil presence causing chills to run up and down her spine and yet she never felt their fangs, their claws never bit into her skin, she looked at the beasts that seemed to be paralyzed in the air as a bright light shone from somewhere behind her. "Do not worry child, you are safe..." she heard from behind though she could not turn to see what it was, without warning the beasts were flung backwards into the trees they had burst from before dissolving back into the shadows they had been born of. "Now sleep...your time shall soon come..." the voice said, she started to protest at first, but suddenly her eyes felt heavy, and she felt weary from the days events. All went black, and sound was shut out by a deafening silence as Saria heeded the words of the one that had saved her.

Ganondorf walked through the smoldering rubble of the tree village that had been so proud not moments ago, the last surviving Kokiri surely hiding somewhere in the forest though Ganondorf did not care at that moment. Truthfully he did not care even slightly, though the one that he had hoped would be killed in the turmoil now dropped before him from the jaws of a beast of shadow. "Ah...there is the troublesome Hero of Time... not so heroic now are we?" he asked as he knelt down to check the boy's pulse. It was Link, as a child, though his body would have been hard for anyone to identify considering how much mutilation it had went through. "What's wrong boy? Your fairy not here to help you now!?" Ganondorf growled as he kicked Link's Corpse hard causing it to skid across the blood-stained grass. He laughed and snapped his fingers once more, this time causing the shadows to dissapate from the forest leaving nothing but the bodies, blood, and smoke of what was once Kokiri Village to serve as a reminder of his power to anyone who might think to stand against him.

A loud crack of thunder sounded from somewhere high overhead as the Goddess's broke the barrier of time and reality once more to grace Hyrule, though this time they were seven years in the past, before the events that caused them to have to seal Ganon into the isolation of the void. They had hoped that they would be able to better prepare Link, to keep him from falling prey to Ganon once more, but as they flew Farore started to feel sick. "Sisters...we need to stop, I have to rest...something isn't right." she said in her angelic, child-like voice as she looked forward to Naryu. "What's wrong with you?" Din asked as she turned and stopped in mid-air. "I...I don't know...I feel hollow, like...like I have a pit in my being as though something is missing..." she said as Naryu had stopped as well, though she had not turned around. "Naryu...any ideas?" Din asked not really knowing what to do in this situation, Naryu didn't answer. "Sister what is going on?" Din asked as she approached Naryu from behind, her hand on her sister's shoulder as she moved to hover beside her. It was then that her amber orbs took in the sight before them of a smoldering grove of trees, gore and blood staining the very green that Farore loved so. "No..." She said as Naryu remained silent, stoic in a sense, though tears were flowing freely from her sapphire hues. "Sisters..? What's..." Farore started to ask before seeing the scene herself, "NOOO!" She cried as she took off like a gunshot towards the clearing that was once the village of her children.

"Please...someone save me...please..." Navi cried as she sat in the eves of a high tree with the other surviving fairies and Kokiri, only a few of the eternal children they had been charged to aid had managed to survive the onslaught. She hadn't any clue as to what happened but she knew that it was born of evil, and that alone was enough to frighten her beyond recognition. "Link..." she said as she looked down at the bloody and torn body the Great Deku tree had sent her to only a few short hours ago. "Go forth Navi, and bring to me the child without a fairy..." She had heard him say, and dutifully she had obeyed. She had been trying to wake him up as she heard the commotion outside his house, and within only a few moments her and Link had been flung into what felt like an eternal hell within the confines of the forest they called home. She quivered as Tatl and Tael wrapped their arms around her, it had only been a few days ago that the siblings had appeared from deep within the forest speaking of their world. Apparently they had come from a place known as Termina, but Navi had never heard of it before. That day seemed so distant now, so much so that Navi didn't even wish to lend it thought as she took the comfort they offered and merely cried into Tatl's dress. "There, there Navi, we're safe now..." she said softly as she looked to Tael hoping that their world was safe too. The Great Fairy of their world had sent them to warn the Great Deku spirit of this world of the dangers that would soon be upon them, and to inform him of the link that kept the two worlds in perfect balance. Without Hyrule, Termina would cease to be, and the same could be said for Hyrule if Termina were to be destroyed. "Navi...do you know how to revive the Great Deku Tree?" Tael asked as Navi cried a bit, the blue fairy simply shook her head as she felt so helpless. "All I know is that the Great Deku Tree has a seed planted into the ground in front of it so that, should he pass on, the guardian spirit would again have a vessel to reside in." She explained as she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Tatl and Tael both nodded as they held the poor fairy in their arms, they had hoped to be able to stop catastrophe from falling on the land of Hyrule.

The ground quaked with the landing of Farore as her own pain at the sight had taken over causing her to lose all control of herself, Naryu and Din were close behind though they didn't dare try to stop Farore a the moment. It was definitely the work of Ganondorf, of that Naryu could be sure, but she wanted to know why and how Dark Prince had known to destroy the village. "Link!...Sisters find Link! He is our only hope right now..." Naryu said as she took to the air once more trying to find Link among the rubble of the village, Din set to putting out the fires with her own power over the flames while Farore laid in a heap within the crater she had created in the earth. She couldn't feel Saria, or Milo, she could barely feel anything within the forest, though what she did feel caused Farore to calm herself a bit as she looked up into the trees around them. "Sisters...I think I know where he is..." She said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes and flew up into the trees above. Naryu had stopped her circling as she watched Farore ascend into the canopy of the village, Din had finished putting out the fires and was also watching her sister as she wondered what was going on.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Hero Emerges!

**A/N: Here you go Guys Chapter Two Of The Heroine Of Salvation. Thanks again to my good friend AzureXPhoenix for adding the Detail  
**

* * *

Navi shuddered as she cowered from the booming noise of the crash, she had not been expecting more to occur after such havoc had wracked her homeland. Tatl and Tael both held her tightly as they watched on from the eves of the tree, the appearance of the goddesses of this world was something they had expected, though not quite so soon. It was even more shocking that one of the three goddesses would seek them out, after all they were merely fairies, unable to do much more than flit about and aid their charges. Yet here was the youngest of the three by appearances, hair of vibrant emerald cascading down on either side of her face, framing her fair skin and jade green eyes perfectly. "It is alright little ones, you are safe now.." came the melodic voice of Farore, a slight childish innocence playing through the undertones of her voice as she reached for the three fairies that were huddled together. Tatl began to pull back, trying to protect her brother and her new friend Navi as she saw the large hand coming for them. Navi on the other hand attempted to move towards Farore as Tael sat there completely immobilized by awe, "You two, I do not recognize." Farore commented as she picked Navi up from the huddled group and held her gently in her palm, "You, however, I do...where is your charge little one?" she asked as she brought Navi level with her line of sight. Navi burst into tears once more, a sobbing heap on the goddesses hand as she pointed to the ground only a few feet away from them. The torn and mutilated body of Link laid there, prone and lifeless, as curls of smoke twisted from the houses and ground around him. Farore sighed softly and nodded, "As I feared..." she said with tears of anger and hatred of the Dark One flowing down her own face. "Navi, I'll need you to stay with me until we find another charge, you are the one destined to bring about the downfall of Ganondorf." she said to the small fairy as she kissed the top of Navi's head. "H..how do you know my name?"

The tiny fairy asked as she looked up completely dumbfounded by her name being spoken by one she had never met before. "Because Navi, you are the child of my earthly incarnation, I am the guiding spirit of the Great Deku Tree...and the one that gave you life to begin with." Farore said with a soft smile as she placed Navi on her shoulder. "Now then...for you two, where are you from and who are you?" she asked as she looked to Tatl and Tael, the two fairies almost instantly jumping in fright at a divine addressing them. "W..we are.." Tatl stammered though she couldn't find her voice. "We are fairies from the world of Termina, a shadow and parallel to your world of Hyrule, our creator sent us here to warn your world of the calamity that was to befall it." Tael stated in a forward tone, something told him that there was more to this meeting that first appeared. "I see...So our worlds are connected after all..." Farore began to speak. "What are your names so I may address you properly?" she asked once more. "I..I'm Tatl, and this is Tael...my brother, we're the only twins of our kind..." Tatl said finally speaking up. The goddess nodded and smiled a weak and unsteady smile. "Well I wish we had met on better terms, but for now I wish for you to go back to Termina, tell your creator that we have received the message, and are doing everything in our power to make sure this does not continue." she said with a seriousness to her tone that hadn't been there before. Tael started to protest but Tatl simply grabbed his arm and shook her head, with their pride already having taken a blow at their failure to warn the Kokiri in time she didn't want to see him, or herself, be blamed for any more failure. The two lifted from the eves of the trees and turned to look at what remained of the Kokiri Children, to which Farore nodded. "I want you to take the Kokiri with you too, they have been too scarred by this hateful act to be able to live in this world peacefully anymore..." she said softly a she began to weave a spell. "They shall be children of the forest from now on, immortal in their age, but no longer Kokiri by appearance." She explained as she let the power pour forth from her arms which were now outstretched.

Navi looked on in amazement as the remaining Kokiri were transformed before her eyes, the guise of eternal children that had once made up the children she had known now changing, morphing, into that of something she had only seen briefly in the hollows of the Great Deku Tree. Tatl and Tael's jaws dropped at the show of power before them, the bodies of the children hidden in the trees slowly began to take on more plant like forms, their eyes that were once vibrant greens and blues now being replaced by solid amber hues, mouths and noses morphing into what seemed to be a snout with a large hole in the center. Hair now turned to leaves that protruded from the top of their heads, and skin was now replaced with a pliable bark like substance, before the fairies and goddess now stood the Deku Children, only a few had ever been seen in Termina to Tatl and Tael's knowledge, and Navi had only ever seen two of the Deku Scrubs residing within the hollows of the Great Deku Tree, yet now they sat here in number and force before them all. "There, with the spell complete my children shall forever be known as the Royal Deku Family, When you get to Termina I want you to help them find a suitable home for their new forms, and help them build their homes anew." Farore instructed Tatl and Tael as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. "They no longer have a place in this world..." She said softly as she turned and floated back down to her sisters. Tatl and Tael both looked at one another, silence pervading between them as they knew not what to say, in silence they turned back to the Deku Children only to see them slumbering peacefully in the trees.

"So...she placed them to sleep until we arrived in our world it seems..." Tatl said as the first to speak, "It would seem that way sister, perhaps she was kind enough to erase their memories before being turned to what they are now as well..." Tael said as he took his sister's hand in his own and raised his free hand, Tatl did the same as she closed her eyes. Slowly they began to glow slightly brighter as they allowed their power to flow over the slumbering Deku Scrub forms, they too starting to glow as they lifted from the trees branches with ease. In silence Tatl and Tael turned and flew to the lost woods, the Deku Scrub bodies following closely behind them as they made their way back to Termina where the fairies hoped dearly that they would be able to find peace once more after such a catastrophic turning in their lives.

Naryu and Din hovered there as they watched their sister's acts for the beings she had given birth too, a smile on Naryu's face and indifference on the face of Din as she crossed her arms. Farore sighed as she rejoined them, however, knowing now that their search had been in vain for the child of destiny. "Sisters...look..." she said as she pointed down to where Navi had indicated Links body, Naryu shaking her head with an exasperated sigh turned and lowered herself to stand beside the body. Din and Farore followed suit so that the three of them formed a triangle around the body of their chosen hero, "Tch...you're telling me we couldn't even save him?" Din said as she looked at the fallen child that was to be the Hero of Time. "Now what do we do?" She asked as she turned to Naryu's crouched form. The Goddess of Wisdom sighed again as she stood and crossed her arms in front of her, the tone of her voice resigned but determined as she looked at her sisters. "What else? We have to find another hero...someone stronger, someone that Ganon wouldn't be able to predict..." She said as she looked off towards the entrance to the village that had been made through the trees, "Someone that he wouldn't ever expect to rise against him..." She finished trailing off, she had a few ideas but she wasn't sure about any of them at this point. "So, who's the unlucky man tasked with this job now?" Din asked with uncertainty, "Sister...are we so certain that a male is the right candidate for this task?" Farore asked looking at the Goddess of Power. "Link faltered because of his attachment to Zelda, yes he fought with determination and skill, but his hesitance over the Princess and his Fairy Companion ultimately caused his downfall..." she said as she lowered her eyes to the body of the hero. "Farore's right Din...a male is not optimal for this task, and I don't say that because we too are women..." Naryu said as she turned around to face her sisters again. "We...need a woman...though not just any woman...follow me." she said as she took off into the air, her sisters following close in tow.

"Get up Elita!" came the cry of the Task Master, she was a fearsome woman, her body littered with scars that had been granted her by the blades of her enemies. "You don't have the luxury of rest right now, the more you lay around the more ground that bastard gains!" Nabooru shouted as she lept through the air with her own sword poised to strike Elita down where she laid. "You count me out too soon you old hag..." Elita said as she rolled over and swung her scimitar towards Nabooru's midsection in hopes to at least drive the woman back. The Task Master recoiled in mid air, though not enough to avoid the blade entirely as she dropped the approach of her own sword to intercept the blow. Nabooru let out a grunt as their blades connected causing her arms to rattle a bit with the shock of having to absorb the blow so directly, though as she landed she smiled a bit, a twist of her wrist causing the edge of her blade to skate down the side of Elita's scimitar. Within a mere second the girls arm was pinned to the ground by Nabooru's knee and the edge of the Task Master's blade rested cleanly against Elita's throat. "I don't count you out girl...I expect better from my pupils, you are a Gerudo, a proud and strong woman of the most dangerous assassin's guild to ever exist!" she spat at the girl "Yet you fight like a whelp fresh out of the Beginner Trials, if you don't get your head in the game you'll never bring down the betrayer who dares to call himself our King!" She said as she back handed the child, Elita was still unable to comprehend how the lithe woman could hit so hard. She had never had a Task Master quite so strong and forward as Nabooru, but of course she had never been trained by the head of the Gerudo before either...and there was a reason they called her Leader. "Now, get up, we try this again..." Nabooru said a she kicked off of the ground and landed only a few feet away from Elita, the girl picking herself up off of the ground while rubbing her jaw was a sight of humor, or at least it would have been if their very lives didn't count on her performance in battle.


End file.
